


Une certaine visite à un vieil ami

by Satanders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Loves Gellert Grindelwald, Angst and Feels, Bottom Albus Dumbledore, First Love, Foe Yay, Gellert Grindelwald Loves Albus Dumbledore, Guilty Albus Dumbledore, Hugs, M/M, POV Gellert Grindelwald, Reunion Sex, Softcore Porn, Tragic Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Après bien des années, Gellert retrouve enfin Dumbledore dans un appartement londonien chaotique qui reflète combien son propriétaire a changé depuis leur dernière rencontre.Mais les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, eux, n'ont guère changé...
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 14
Collections: Horrible Bingo





	Une certaine visite à un vieil ami

**Author's Note:**

> écrit sur les thèmes de Ploum “N’ai-je pas le droit de rendre visite à un vieil ami ?” et de Horrible Bingo "Négligence/Abandon"
> 
> Cette fic se déroule avant que Dumbledore n'entre à Poudlard en tant que professeur, mais après qu'il ait perdu sa sœur (et Grindelwald) et fini ses études. Elle ne prend pas en compte Les Animaux Fantastiques.

L'appartement de Dumbledore était un véritable capharnaüm.

Gellert était surpris. Il se souvenait avec quelle méticulosité Albus aimait à ranger ses affaires. Chaque chose avait sa place, chaque objet son utilité, et il ne s'encombrait que du strict nécessaire.

Ici, il y avait de nombreux objets, sans doute issus de ses voyages, qui semblaient n'avoir aucun lien entre eux, et dont le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à déterminer l'usage. Il soupçonnait même certains d'être d'origine moldue, ce qui l'intriguait autant que ça l'embarrassait pour Albus. Ses intérêts devaient avoir bien changé s'il commerçait dorénavant avec les moldus.

Il progressa au milieu des rangées de livres qui recouvraient le sol, à l'image des immeubles de plus en plus hauts qui polluaient le paysage urbain, véritables nids à frelons où s'entassaient des centaines de moldus et leur progéniture.

De fait, pour retrouver Dumbledore, Gellert avait été obligé de questionner beaucoup de gens, sorciers comme moldus. En quittant Poudlard et la maison familiale, Albus n'avait laissé aucune adresse, laissant le soin à Grindelwald de le traquer à travers toute l'Europe.

Gellert ignorait si c'était pour lui échapper ou pour fuir la culpabilité. Il n'avait pas eu de contact avec Dumbledore depuis la mort d'Ariana. Ce n'était pas faute de lui avoir écrit, mais jamais Albus ne répondait. Au début, Gellert soupçonnait son frère d'intercepter les missives, mais il n'était pas assez naïf pour se laisser bercer par cette chimère désormais.

Non. Albus évitait sciemment de lui répondre, et c'était blessant.

Dans une certaine mesure, Gellert comprenait que Dumbledore lui en veuille. Il avait été surpris – et en colère – que Albus prenne le partie de son frère lorsque Gellert avait usé du sortilège de Doloris sur lui, mais il pouvait concevoir, abstraitement, ce que la famille pouvait représenter pour Albus. Il trouvait que c'était du gâchis, quand on possédait un tel intellect, de laisser la famille contrecarrer des projets ambitieux, et il pensait Albus d'accord avec lui, mais certes, il avait peut-être un peu dépassé les limites, et certes, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû s'emporter ainsi et essayer de tuer son frère.

Et bien que sa sœur ait toujours été un fardeau et une source d'ennuis, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Albus était triste de sa mort, triste au point de s'en rendre responsable – pour Gellert, elle était entièrement responsable, car elle n'aurait pas dû s'interposer, tout simplement.

Gellert était en faute pour n'avoir pas réussi à garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Par conséquent, si Albus lui en voulait, c'était en quelque sorte justifié.

Du moins au début. Mais cela faisait des années à présent, et Grindelwald avait poursuivi ses rêves, il avait avancé sur le chemin de la grandeur, réunissant des gens autour de lui pour le suivre. Cependant, jamais encore il n'avait croisé quelqu'un comme Dumbledore, jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un parvenant à enflammer et son esprit, et son cœur, à ce point, et la blessure imposée par son silence était une douleur de plus en plus vive.

Le passé était derrière eux, et Grindelwald voulait son futur aux côtés d'Albus. Plus il y pensait, plus c'était une évidence, il voulait que Albus participe, car il ne serait jamais complètement le sorcier qu'il voulait devenir sans lui.

Sa passion était toujours là. Et il savait que c'était la même chose pour Albus. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublié, l'avoir remplacé. Ils étaient uniques, les deux pièces d'un seul et même puzzle.

S'il pouvait lui parler, il saurait le convaincre de le rejoindre.

L'idée de revoir enfin Dumbledore après tout ce temps faisait courir de l'électricité statique le long de sa peau, hérissant doucement le duvet de ses bras et de sa nuque.

Comment était-il ? Avait-il beaucoup changé ? Serait-il aussi beau que dans son souvenir ?

Quelque part, Gellert détestait cette appréhension nichée dans l'attente, l'incertitude, le vide laissé par Dumbledore dans sa vie – le doute auquel il refusait de laisser la place, « et s'il refusait ?.

Il traversa la pièce – le salon – et passa directement dans une autre, qui ressemblait à une salle à manger, avec un large balcon laissant passer la lumière, mais qui avait été réaménagé en bibliothèque, les murs et le plafond couverts de livres et de cartes. Dans un coin, il y avait un balai ensorcelé qui tentait tant bien que mal de faire le ménage, faisant voler la poussière dans les rayons de lumière passant par la fenêtre.

Gellert écarta un manteau étalé sur un fauteuil et s'y assit. Si Dumbledore n'était pas là, il allait l'attendre.

Il prit le premier livre à sa portée et regarda la titre, puis grimaça. L'ouvrage s'intitulait Les inventions étranges de ces êtres que nous appelons Moldus.

Il le jeta avec le secret espoir qu'il s'abîmera en tombant, et pris un autre ouvrage, plus intéressant celui-ci, dont le titre était en allemand et qui parlait notamment de la chasse aux trolls en Bavière.

Cependant, le style de l'auteur devait être particulièrement soporifique, car Gellert s'endormit sur sa lecture, et il fut réveillé par le claquement d'une porte.

Se redressant vivement dans son fauteuil, il reposa doucement le livre qu'il lisait sur la table basse, croisa les jambes et attendit.

Albus fit son apparition et se figea sur le seuil de la pièce.

Grindelwald se leva vivement, le cœur tambourinant à toute allure tout à coup. Il avait prémédité leur rencontre, il n'aurait pas dû être aussi troublé. C'était lui qui était venu, il savait qu'ils allaient se voir, la surprise aurait dû être seulement du côté de Dumbledore, et pourtant il ne pouvait empêcher l'adrénaline de filer dans ses veines, énervant chaque partie de son corps comme s'il était parcouru d'un quelconque charme – ou philtre d'amour, lui répondit, sarcastique, une part de son esprit.

« Albus. », prononça-t-il pour rompre le silence.

Il avait préparé bien des formules de salutation, il avait même imaginé des conversations entières pour leurs retrouvailles, mais alors qu'il se trouvait en face de lui, elles paraissaient toutes parfaitement obsolètes.

« Gellert. », souffla Dumbledore.

Et ainsi, rien qu'au ton de sa voix, qui avait nettement muée depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Grindelwald sut qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir cette tension entre, comme un fil palpable qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre, aussi sûrement qu'un sortilège d'attraction.

La joie prit la place de la stupeur, et Gellert avança à grands pas vers Albus. Il lui prit la main chaleureusement, le visage éclairé par un vrai sourire, un de ceux qu'il réservait à de rares élus – un de ceux qu'il n'avait plus esquissé depuis qu'il était retourné en Allemagne après le meurtre d'Ariana Dumbledore qui l'avait couvert d'opprobre parmi les siens. Renvoyé tel un chien à sa niche par sa grande-tante Bathilda le dénonçant comme homosexuel et corrupteur, il avait dû travailler d'arrache-pied pour se sortir de cette situation, qui lui avait laissé des marques indélébiles.

Il chercha dans les yeux d'Albus, ses yeux d'un bleu limpide, un éclatement d'euphorie, une trace de plaisir, mais il n'y vit que de la peur.

Pourtant les doigts de Dumbledore serrèrent les siens et sa voix retentit à nouveau, plus douce et tendre que Gellert ne s'y serait attendu.

\- Gellert...que fais-tu là ?

La question, elle, n'était pas inattendue, et Grindelwald s'empressa d'y répondre, avec une certaine fougue :

\- Eh quoi ? N'ai-je pas le droit de rendre visite à un vieil ami ?

Ils s'écartèrent lentement et Albus leva sa baguette pour faire venir de quoi prendre le thé. Il déplaça une grosse mappemonde lumineuse des constellations, nettoya la table basse d'un geste, et s'assit face au fauteuil qu'occupait précédemment Grindelwald. Ce dernier y reprit donc place, rivant son regard sur Dumbledore pour mieux le détailler.

Il avait toujours l'air aussi vif qu'auparavant, mais son apparence avait changée. Son nez semblait avoir été cassé et avoir été mal ressoudé, ce qui déséquilibrait les traits de son visage. Toutefois, il restait agréable et Gellert ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver pour lui une grande tendresse.

C'était le visage d'un homme qui avait vécu des coups durs, tout comme lui, mais au vue de son environnement, il ne semblait guère lassé d'emmagasiner les connaissances.

\- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé, je serais curieux de le savoir, déclara Dumbledore en le fixant à son tour.

Grindelwald lui sourit, légèrement content de lui. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

\- Il est très difficile de m'échapper. Surtout que j'ai largement amélioré mes dons de légilimancie...

\- Je n'en doute pas, remarqua Albus en servant le thé.

\- Et toi, que deviens-tu ? Comment se passe ta découverte du monde ?, interrogea Grindelwald en jetant un coup d’œil aux cartes décorant çà et là les murs de la pièces.

\- Est-ce pour cela que tu es venu, vraiment ?, demanda Albus sur un ton un peu plus sec.

Le regard de Gellert se durcit. Il abandonna les faux-semblants et lâcha ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Mes lettres...les as-tu lu ?

Dumbledore reposa sa tasse et détourna le regard. C'était un signe qui ne mentait pas et Gellert sentit comme un pincement tout en sachant qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre.

\- Je les ai lu, répondit doucement Albus.

\- Alors...tu sais que j'ai été abandonné de toutes parts, souffla Gellert. Tu sais que ma famille m'a renié et que j'ai fini à la rue.

\- Je savais cela, oui.

La colère colora la voix de Gellert face au calme apparent de Dumbledore.

\- Et tu ne m'as pas répondu, pas une seule fois.

Albus releva le nez et plongea son regard dans celui de son ancien ami.

\- Non.

Le poing de Grindelwald frappa violemment la table basse, faisant trembler la vaisselle posée dessus.

\- Pourquoi ?

Albus se redressa, toujours assis dans son fauteuil. Son regard était voilà de culpabilité mais Gellert n'en avait que faire.

\- Je me suis juré de ne plus jamais glisser sur cette pente..., murmura Dumbledore.

\- Tu parles de notre amour Albus ?, cracha Gellert. Utilise les vrais mots si tu dois...

\- Non, le coupa Dumbledore. Je ne parle pas de ça. Je parle de nos projets.

Gellert écarquilla les yeux, sa rancœur s'éloignant pour laisser place à l'incompréhension.

\- Quoi, tu...nos projets ? Mais tu...à quoi fais-tu référence au juste ? Nous en avions des tas, des projets...

\- Je parle de notre projet de changer la société dans laquelle on vit pour asservir les moldus, répondit plus clairement Albus. Gellert, j'ai grandi depuis cette époque, et j'ai rencontré beaucoup de monde. J'ai parlé à des gens et des créatures, dans différentes langues, de différentes races.

Il soupira :

\- Je sais que tu as réunis quelques adeptes, et que tu prônes les mêmes thèses qu'autrefois. Mais moi j'ai changé Gellert. Les paroles que nous avions parfois...elles étaient cruelles pour autrui. Il n'y a aucune bienveillance dans ce que nous voulions construire.

\- Et alors ?, s'agaça Gellert. La justice n'est pas bienveillante. Elle maintient juste l'équilibre. Nous, nous sommes l'équilibre. Nous sommes ce que le monde attend pour être juste. Ce n'est pas normal que nous devions nous cacher alors que les moldus nous oppressent et dominent le monde.

Albus se renfonça dans son siège. Gellert posa une main sur son genou.

\- Albus...écoute. Ce...drame que nous avons vécu. Si des moldus ne s'en étaient pas pris à ta sœur, jamais nous n'en serions arrivés là.

Ce n'était pas la bonne carte à jouer, et il s'en rendit compte dès que Dumbledore se releva d'un bond, braquant sa baguette sur Grindelwald.

\- Ne parle pas d'elle ! Ne te sers pas d'elle comme excuse !

\- Très bien, reconnu Gellert en levant les mains en signe de non-agression. Je retire.

Il se leva à son tour.

\- Mais réfléchis Albus, pas seulement pour le monde. Réfléchis à nous. Je ne t'ai pas manqué pendant toutes ces années ? N'as-tu jamais eu envie de répondre à mes lettres ?

Dumbledore abaissa le bras et regarda ailleurs.

\- Toujours, souffla-t-il.

Le cœur de Gellert s'emballa à nouveau. Il se rapprocha, posant une main sur l'épaule de Dumbledore. Il glissa sa main contre sa nuque et se planta devant lui, à quelques centimètres.

\- Je te voulais, murmura-t-il. Je te voulais auprès de moi et tu étais loin, tu étais inaccessible. Tu ne répondais à aucune de mes missives. J'étais seul. Et pourquoi ? Parce que tu as rencontré quelques moldus qui avaient des choses à t'offrir ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça et tu le sais, chuchota Dumbledore.

\- Tu m'as manqué Albus, continua Gellert en posant son front sur le sien. Tu m'as manqué au point que tout le reste paraissait une complète supercherie. Quel bonheur puis-je espérer atteindre si tu n'es pas à mes côtés ?

\- Gellert, je t'en prie..., supplia Albus en accrochant ses doigts sur la chemise de son ancien compagnon.

\- Albus, gémit Gellert en effleurant ses lèvres. Albus...

Et enfin, après tant d'années, ils s'embrassèrent.

A aucun moment, et ce bien qu'il y ait pensé de nombreuses fois, Gellert n'avait imaginé que leurs retrouvailles se termineraient dans le lit d'Albus.

Étendu sur le dos, jambes enroulées autour de la taille de Grindelwald, Albus agrippait les draps en gémissant sous les coups de rein de Gellert. Ce dernier avait abandonné toute tentative de cacher sa passion, déversant avec fureur tout le désir emmagasiné depuis leur séparation.

Ses lèvres parcoururent la gorge de Dumbledore et il embrassa le creux de sa mâchoire son l'oreille, fourrageant avidement dans ses longs cheveux roux si soyeux. Il aime tirer dessus parce que lorsque Albus est contrarié, il rouvre les yeux pour le regarder.

Gellert adore que Albus le regarde.

Il l'embrassa avec tendresse, et prit une de ses mains dans la sienne, entrelaçant amoureusement leurs doigts. Albus passa son bras libre autour du cou de Gellert, répondant à son baiser avec la même envie, la même ardeur. Trop de temps, trop de temps les avait séparés, trop de temps qu'ils rêvaient l'un de l'autre sans pouvoir se toucher. Et en dépit de tout le malheur qu'ils avaient traversé et leurs opinions divergentes, ici ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Plus tard peut-être.

Pour l'instant il ne restait que leur flamme partagée, qui ne s'était jamais éteinte, qui brûlait, incandescentes, sur les ruines qu'étaient leur relation, et il y avait beau n'y avoir plus rien pour l'entretenir depuis des lustres, elle les tourmentait toujours aussi fort.

Gellert n'était pas immunisé même s'il l'aurait voulu, et Albus avait eu beau fuir, ses sentiments le rattrapaient.

Ils étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce.

 _Je t'aime_ , déclara Gellert dans ses pensées. _Je t'aime, le sais-tu au moins ?_

L'étreinte de Dumbledore se raffermit, l'étouffant presque, et la jouissance balaya le reste de ses pensées, balayant même la réponse d'Albus, à peine un murmure dans le grondement torrentiel de ses sensations exquises.

 _Moi aussi_.

Malgré la béatitude post-orgasme qui commençait de se dissiper, Albus ne le chassa pas. Ils restèrent longuement enlacés, savourant l'occasion de se retrouver. Ils n'étaient plus des adolescents et ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient ensemble sans craindre d'être jugés, que cela entache leur réputation en tant que sorcier.

C'était grisant.

Albus posa des questions, et Gellert y répondit, posant à son tour des questions. Enroulés entre les draps, ils rattrapèrent le temps perdu, parlant de leurs voyages, de leurs rencontres, de leurs réussites. Albus parla de son frère qui ne lui adressait quasiment plus la parole, Gellert parla des flagorneurs qui cherchaient à lui plaire pour apprendre son secret lié à la baguette de sureau.

Ils évitèrent soigneusement de parler de politique, de ce qu'ils espéraient pour la société des sorciers. Gellert garda la silence sur les actions qu'il entreprenait avec son groupe de suiveurs et Albus ne demanda rien.

Ils échangèrent sur leurs souvenirs, sur des anecdotes qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble avant leur brutale rupture. Ils se remémorèrent les meilleurs instants, les débuts de leur amitié, leur amour naissant. Gellert se moqua des souvenirs qu'il avait d'un Albus balbutiant qui n'osait lui avouer ses sentiments, Albus lui rappela gentiment qu'il avait fallu qu'il prenne l'initiative de leur premier baiser parce que Gellert était trop intimidé.

Albus bailla et Grindelwald frotta doucement son nez au sien.

\- Je t'ai déjà épuisé ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre d'activité, protesta Albus.

Les yeux vairons de Gellert scintillèrent d'une lueur taquine dans la pénombre.

\- Vraiment ? Serais-je le premier que tu accueilles dans ton lit Albus ?

Ce dernier rougit puis baissa les yeux, et sans avoir à lire dans ses pensées, Grindelwald savait que c'était le cas.

C'était touchant, émouvant d'une certaine façon, et il aurait aimé que ce soit vrai pour lui aussi. Ça aurait été encore plus spécial pour eux deux.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux dormir un peu si tu veux.

Dumbledore releva les yeux, avec quelque chose de vulnérable dans son expression qui fit battre le cœur de Gellert un peu plus vite.

\- Tu ne vas pas partir...n'est-ce pas ?

Gellert lui sourit.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Son sourire s'atténua.

\- Mais il faudra qu'on discute sérieusement plus tard.

Il enlaça Dumbledore, qui vînt se blottir contre lui, répétant ses derniers mots d'une voix ensommeillée :

\- Oui, plus tard.

Et il s'endormit paisiblement, sans savoir que bien sûr, Gellert avait menti.

Il ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion et il l'éviterait. Mais il n'y avait pas de mal à rester encore un peu, à savourer ce moment plus longtemps, à le laisser s'étirer en imaginant qu'il n'aurait jamais de fin, l'ancrer le plus fermement possible dans sa mémoire pour réchauffer les instants les plus solitaires qui l'attendaient bientôt.

Il embrassa Albus sur le dessus de la tête, sur ses cheveux roux, et soupira en caressant lentement son dos, traçant des arabesques sinueuses sur son dos. C'était douloureux de devoir à nouveau l'abandonner, et abandonner en même temps cette part si importante de lui-même.

Heureusement, il était habitué à souffrir.


End file.
